The Apostle
by justaguy35
Summary: After the eclipse, everything changed. The Order of the light had captured the Apostle, the bringer of the end times, The vessel of the demon lord Apexx. And after years of cleansing and runic prisons, the saints believe they can use him to tip the scales in their favor. Now the Apostle finds himself in ranks of the Legion Corps. This is his story, the story of Natsu Dragneel. AU


**The Apostle**

 **Chapter one: Pilot**

* * *

Welcome to Mervik. A back washed town filled with the worst kind of people. The docks are where most of the slave traders do business and ship out their "Merchandise". In the city square, several pickpockets float around waiting for a victim to stumble out from one of the many bars that fill the town. The brothels temp anyone who passes their doors with the promises of flesh and desire, a truly dreadful fate waits for any who enter its doors. The gang wars that rage on in the alleys and homes work on tarring down this city day by day, night by night. All this negative energy swirling around, it's almost like this city was meant to be an example! Yes! Call the church! Tell them to bring their light and lay waste to these nay Sayers! Strike them down with holy lighting. Let them burn in the fires of hell-*Zap*

"That's enough Dragneel." A steely voice cut through the soft sound of the stagecoach wheels turning. The voice belonged to a man in his late thirties who had orange hair slicked back and a small amount of facial hair. The man wore a cloak that covered his entire body. His gaze was directed to the only other person in the stagecoach, a teen with wild pink hair. The teen was bound by his hands and chained to the floor. He was left with a tattered cloak and wore cargo pants. Smoke rose from his skin after being 'straightened out' by his 'companion.' Hovering just above his skin were several glyphs made of light. A tight muzzle was attached to his face as his gray eyes looked at the man in front of him with a smirk.

"What's the matter Gildarts? You know it just as well as I do." Natsu asked before getting zapped again causing him to hiss. Natsu chose to keep his mouth shut as he gave his supervisor a glare. The two continued their ride in silence until Natsu felt a smirk play at his lips. "So how's your daughter? Bam! Natsu groaned from the force of the punch and felt him self jerked up as far as his restraints would let him.

"I told you to never talk about my family you monster." He growled out. Natsu kept his smirk as he brought his face to meet Gildarts.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" He spat out before throwing his head back and releasing a wicked laugh. He didn't even mind being thrown back into his seat. They both paused when they felt the stagecoach come to a halt. Natsu rose from his seat and closed his eyes, and when they opened they were a bright purple. "Looks like we're late." He said as Gildarts removed the chains keeping him in the cabin. "I think a dozen are running around, give or take. The summoner is dead so expect a fueled one. " Natsu spoke as he watched the cloaked figures dismount from their horses and pulled out several holy weapons before breaching the warehouse they were in front of. Natsu looked over to the side of the building to see several children had gathered at the end of the street and watched as the six cloaked figures entered the building.

"So no window was made?" Gildarts asked as he stepped forward.

"Not yet, there's enough in the air to make one, though, hell there's enough to make a door in this town," Natsu said as he followed the man into the warehouse. When the two entered they found a disfigured creature slumped against the wall. "Imps huh? Haven't seen one in a while. Guy probably summoned a house. Wouldn't surprise me." Natsu said before turning to see Gildarts extended hand pointing at him covered in holy light. "Sorry, I can't bring back the dead yet." He chuckled before his eyes shot to the back of the warehouse. "Window's open," Natsu said as the two ran through the maze of boxes.

After a short time, the found a clearing in the warehouse where the exorcists were fighting. The demons they fought stood around six feet high and were slender. Their red skin seemed burned and their hands were clawed with six-inch razor talons that could rip through bones with ease. Natsu watched as one of the Imps ignited it's hand and flung a fireball at an exorcist who was busy with another Imp. He watched as Gildarts shot out his hand and constructed a shield of light to block the attack. Natsu then looked at the makeshift altar that was constructed in the center of the space. The detailed pentagram had small sparks shooting out. Hovering just above the pentagram was a gap in space about nine feet tall and six feet wide. A clawed hand grabbed the edge and a foot stepped out greet the new world.

"Dragneel close that window!" Gildarts yelled out as he swatted an imp away before parrying another strike. Natsu walked towards the portal and held out his bound hands and closed his eyes. The Imp that stepped out looked at Natsu for a moment before lowering it's head then charging after an exorcist.

 _'The Apostle? Have you summoned my Brood?'_ A sickly sweet voice asked before Natsu looked into the window. It was differently a brood mother, The imp stood a good nine feet high and looked much stronger the others.

"Dragneel now!" Gildarts commanded before shooting out his hand causing Natsu's runes to glow before he cried out and fell to the ground.

 _'My Apostle?'_ The brood mother asked before it looked through the portal to see Gildarts before it growled out, _'Kill him!'_ She ordered causing the lesser demons to howl before charging the exorcist. Natsu swung his hands up before his eyes turned crimson.

" **Gap: Seal!** " He yelled out causing the window to flicker a few seconds before it was closed. The Imps that were left became distorted before screeching and took off in all directions.

"Don't let them leave this building!" Gildarts ordered before giving chase to one of the Imps. Natsu watched as the exorcists cornered the remaining Imps and made short work of them. His eyes shot to the movement to his left and he caught a glimpse of an Imp. Feeling his feet move on their own he gave chase. Weaving through the maze of boxes he gained ground on the Imp just before it made it to the doors.

"Stop!" Natsu shouted making the Imp freeze before lowering its head. Natsu had to admit, even if he saw these things most of the time, they were still the ugliest things he's ever seen. It's charred yellow skin and terrifyingly sharp teeth would give most men nightmares. "What brood are you from?" Natsu asked as the Imp lowered it's head even more.

"Na'jak" It hissed out.

"Does she resist Apexx?" Natsu asked even if he knew the answer. If it was one of his there would have been a lot more blood. The demon nodded his head before Natsu rose his bound hands and closed his eyes. "you're lucky I found you first, I'll send you back." He said before a runic symbol appeared below the demon's feet. In a flash, the demon was gone and Natsu fell to his knees as his runes were flashing and with it came an intense headache. Shaking his head, he slowly rose to his feet. As he turned around he saw a flash of light before he was blown through the door. Landing in the muddy street he cried out in pain as smoke rose from the chest that had a red streak across it. His pain only continued when his runic prison began flashing causing him to scream out in pain.

"you're going to get it Dragneel!" Gildarts said stepping out of the hole Natsu made when he stopped in his feet.

"I've seen quite enough Mr. Clive." Came to a deadly stoic voice. Natsu rose his head from the ground to see a whole squad of exorcists accompanying a short man with white hair. The small man looked between the two and then looked to the exorcist to his left. "Macao go get the others, Natsu return to the stagecoach. Gildarts I need to have a few words with you but they can wait till we get back to Magnolia." He said before watching the pink haired teen rise from the mud and tried to wipe it from his form the best he could with his restraints. After giving Gildarts one last glance of disappointment, The old man turned and headed for the stagecoach. Once he reached the stagecoach he looked in to see the teen had placed himself in the back corner and had his legs pulled up to his chest. The old man's frown got worse as he was reminded of the state he found the boy in. With a wave of his hand, the old man unlocked Natsu's cuffs who immediately began to rub his wrists.

"Don't worry boy, I'm the only one joining you on the trip back." The old man spoke as he watched Natsu. Natsu snorted at the comment.

"Please, he couldn't do half the stuff the priest could do." He spoke with an overconfident tone, even though he knew the old man could see him shaking in relief. After a short moment of silence, The old man spoke.

"Natsu I'm sorry, I ignored the first report of Gildart's actions and brushed them off, I even ignored the second report. But I won't stand for it any longer. You have my word on that." Natsu laid himself across the bench and looked up at the roof of the stagecoach before bringing his hand up and traced the scars across his forearms.

"...You got me out of that place. Hell even if it's another cell it has a bed. I'm fed, even with the harassment, it's still years betters than that place. I'll owe you more than I think I can pay back Makarov." He said before lowering his arms and closing his eyes. Makarov watched as the boy fell asleep before bringing his hand up and lowered the tier one and two runes that floated above the teen's body. He released a sigh when he saw the boy had a calmer air about him.

"Forgive me Natsu, things will be better. I promise."

* * *

Natsu could only watch in horror as he watched the man three up from him get slashed with a knife before one of the cultists removed the corpse and threw it into the sea with the others. He felt a calming hand rest on his and looked up at her.

"It will be alright, I promise." Her angelic voice put his mind at ease, only for it to be torn to shreds as he felt her hand ripped from his grasp and he could only watch as she was gutted like the rest.

"We have to hurry, their already on the grounds if we wait any longer we won't finish!" A man to his left called out as Natsu felt his hair being pulled before he was thrown over her body. He was frozen in her dead gaze when he was yanked up and turned to see a man wearing a white mask gripping a knife with his hand.

"O mighty Apexx. With this last sacrifice, you shall be released onto this world and shall have absolute rule. And us loyal followers shall be beside you in your grand conquest of these lesser beings. With this dagger," He paused before stabbing the small boy in the chest. Natsu cried out in pain as he felt the pain in his heart. Retracting the blade, the man let the boy fall over before looking down the steps to the doors that were blown open. "I set you free." The cultist said as he watched the small boy's body rise again and watched as his rags were burned away to show demonic markings all over his chest that were glowing orange. He began to laugh as he watched several windows open and dozens of demons began pouring out. He then looked at the boy with a crazed smile. He became confused when he saw the boy's red eyes and his outstretched finger that was pointing at him. Turning around he saw several Imps had crawled up the steps and were hissing at the cultist. Quickly the man dropped to his knees in front of the boy. "A-Apexx my lord, I have brought you to this world. Surely you are grateful?" His question was left unanswered as the boy brought his foot up and kicked the cultist towards the ravenous Imps that sank their claws into his flesh and ripped him apart. Natsu looked around him when he felt a pull at the back of his head. Turning around he found the world had fallen away and he was left floating in darkness. Soon two massive red eyes were all he could see.

" **Hello** **little** **one** **.** "

* * *

"GAH!" Natsu screamed out lashing out when he felt arms restrain his thrashing and a sweet voice filled his ears.

"-atsu! Natsu it's okay!" Natsu felt his arms wrap around the person that was currently holding onto him and he closed his eyes to steady his breathing.

"Thanks...Yukino." He said as pulled away to see his dearest friend...his only friend. He couldn't help but be amazed by her. She wore a white robe with gold trimmings and had hair as white as snow. And her brown eyes, by the gods her eyes. They were amazing.

"Natsu?" Natsu shook his head and returned his gaze to her. "You had the same dream again didn't you?" She asking as Natsu's grin fell.

"It's better than the ones about the church, that's for sure." He said as he left hand traced the deep scars that ran across his back. Yukino rose from the bed and returned with a tray. The tray itself contained bread and a bowl of stew. Natsu felt his stomach growl at the food placed before him. Looking up at her she smiled and nodded before returning to the spot on her side of the bed. Bringing her arms to rest on her knees, she couldn't help but giggle causing Natsu to put the spoon down and ask her what was wrong. She replied by reminding him how silly he looked when he tried to be formal. Natsu rolled his eyes before picking the bowl up and drinking from it causing her to giggle more. By the holy light, he loved that sound. Scooting over to make room, she lowered her head down and looked up at the ceiling with him. Natsu watched out of the corner of his eye as she spoke about her days traveling and how she described the world. It was amazing.

"-And then Sting started a fight and nearly went to jail if it wasn't for Rufus talking the guards out of it." She said as she turned to Natsu.

"He did it again didn't he?" Her tone shifted causing Natsu to return his eyes to the ceiling.

"...Since I got here he's been like that. Everyone's been like that. They're afraid of me. He hates me." Feeling a slight squeeze on his hand, Natsu moved his head to see Yukino looking at him with worried eyes.

"It doesn't matter what they think, understand? I know you mean well, and so does Makarov. Give them time, I'm sure they'll turn around eventually...even Gildarts." Natsu snorted before rising up and resting his arms on his knees.

"He'll be the last person too. Trust me." Yukino gave him one last glance before rising from the bed and made her way to the door.

"Trust _me_ Natsu, I know you can change their minds. I believe in you." Her last words fell on his ears as the door closed behind her.

"I don't know what you see in that freak."

"He is not a freak! He's been through enough as it is without you and everyone else giving him grief Sting!" he could hear her hurried footsteps before hearing a groan and he could almost feel the teen on the other side of the door glare at him before he took off after Yukino.

 ** _'You know that won't end well for you.'_**

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Natsu spoke before removing his tattered cloak to show a heavily muscled form scared by dozens of deep ridges and burns all over his back and spotted around his chest. Besides his gifts from the church were several tribal tattoos each detailed with demonic glyphs and runes. Natsu rose from the bed before bringing his arms above his head and stretched.

 ** _'Sure you don't. Anyway, I think I've got the holy runes down. I'm surcharging for an incantation that will help.'_ ** The voice said with a slight click in his head. Natsu dropped to the ground before pushing up with his arms.

"I told you it would be useless with Gildarts tailing us. We wouldn't make it out and I for one don't plan on going back to that place." Natsu said through gritted teeth.

 ** _'Trust me, partner, No one wants you away from that place more than I do.'_** The voice said before a small magic circle appeared below him.

"Na'jak." a pause.

 _"Apostle? What do you wish for my brood?"_

* * *

"I can't let this go on Gildarts, he's just a boy."

"That thing is no boy! He shouldn't even be here! He should be back at the Vatican in a cage." Gildarts yelled before standing to his feet.

"That's enough! I will not stand for this! My order is final. Your transfer has already been sent, you will report to the Clover department." Makarov said before extending his hand which held a file. Gildarts snatched the file out of Makarov's hand and turned to leave. Just before he reached the door he turned to the other man in the room.

"What do you think about this?" anyone could tell, it wasn't a question. It was a challenge. The man's calm face looked up at Gildarts and gave a tired look.

"I think you've let grief eat away at you, old friend." Gildarts seemed even more enraged before turning his head and quickly opened the door before slamming it shut.

"Alzack," Makarov called out before the door opened again.

"Yes sir?" the black haired man asked.

"Go and grab Natsu for me." The man now known as Alzack widened his eyes before speaking.

"T-The Apostle?"

"Yes, the Apostle. Take the Templar that is guarding his room to help you escort him." Makarov then looked to his friend with a tired look. "You have concerns Byro?" Byro was a rather tall man with spiky white hair and had two small tufts of facial hair on his chin. The man wore Templar armor and had a staff resting against his side.

"If he's as docile as you say why would he need to be escorted?" He questioned making Makarov sigh.

"For a few reasons, to name a few it would put Alzack's and everyone's minds at ease to see the Apostle out from his quarters with guards. Another reason is-"

* * *

"So what do you think the old man wants?"

 _ **'No clue, maybe another job?'**_ the two conversed as he followed the group of Templar through their base. Along the way, the group walked through several other holy warriors. Each one looking at Natsu with the same group of emotions playing across their faces. Anger, disbelief, and fear. Lots and lots of fear. Most people who knew who he was showed that one. After all, he is the Apostle. Bringer of the end times. The gatekeeper to the realm of the damned. He was supposed to be the end to all they know. So like any other living thing they would fear him. The group walked over a catwalk that looked over what seemed like the main hall that had several people below. Some were sitting at tables talking among themselves while others were leaving throw the large doors at the end of the hall. ' _ **So this is the common room, seeing so many people must be weird for you.'**_

 _'Much better than the courts back at-'_

"Hey!"

Natsu was cut short with his thoughts when a man sitting at a table saw him and jumped from his seat. The guards and their leader froze a bit at the sight of the person. The man used a pillar of ice to elevate himself and blocked the group's path.

"Why is that thing out of its cage?" The raven haired male demanded as pointed a finger at Natsu. Alzack stepped forward and met the other man's gaze.

"Master wishes to speak with him, so if you're done blocking my way we'll be moving along," Alzack spoke with a sharp tone inviting a challenge which the raven-haired man answered with a scowl.

"Alzack do I need to remind you where your place is?" To give an answer to Alzack the raven haired man rose his power causing Natsu to recoil a bit.

 _ **'At least Gildarts controlled his power.'**_ Alzack seemed unfazed at the display of power and glared at the man before him.

"Congrats Gray, you're living in your father's shadow. Now get out of my way." Alzack said before brushing past Gray shortly followed by the rest of the group and Natsu. Natsu looked down at Alzack's trembling hand and his shoulders as they headed and felt impressed.

 _'Even with such a power gap he was able to keep his cool.'_

 ** _'I can respect a man who can stand up for himself.'_** The voice agreed. As they approached the door Alack stopped and turned to Natsu.

"I trust you know he can handle you if you act out?" Alzack asked causing the apostle to roll his eyes.

"Have I ever acted out?" Natsu asked taking a step forward and reached out for the door handle.

"Hey-" Alzack reached to grab Natsu's hand but stopped when Natsu looked at him.

 _'Even without the demonic energy, they still fear me.'_ Natsu mentally sighed before grabbing the handle to the door and let himself in. After stepping into the room Natsu's eyes shot towards the stranger in the room and then to Makarov with an arched eyebrow.

 ** _'Careful partner, this guy is on the same level as Gildarts.'_**

' _Noted,'_ The stranger rose and stood in front of Natsu before sticking out a hand.

"Natsu Dragneel, My name is Byro Cracy and you'll be under my command, for the time being, I hope I can count on you." Natsu took his hand and shook it before looking at Makarov with a confused look. "I've informed my Squad that we'll be receiving a new member and have cleared a room in our barracks, You'll be reporting there after this meeting," Byro said before walking out of the room leaving the Chapter master and the apostle alone. Makarov smirked at the boy's expression before he spoke.

"I know I can trust you, so try your hardest to prove those at the Vatican wrong about you." He said with a smile before Natsu looked at his feet for a moment and felt a grin spread across his face.

"You can count on me, old man!" Natsu said while giving him his best grin.

"You should go, Byro is waiting to introduce you to the rest of your team." Natsu ran to the door before looking back at Makarov.

"...Thanks, old man, for everything." He said before opening the door to see Byro standing waiting for him. "I need to grab something from my cell, is that alright?" Natsu asked which got a nod from Byro. Makarov smiled at the closed door for a moment before he let out a sigh.

"Are you sure this is the best course?" He asked while turning in his chair to see a small flame of white fire.

"The boy has been able to control himself his whole life despite the yearly cleansing from the order. He should, by all means, be consumed in rage yet he keeps himself in check for some reason...We need to know why. You instructed Byro with the orders I told you to correct?" The voice asked Makarov.

"Yes, he knows his orders." He responded.

"Good, I just hope it doesn't come to that." The voice finished before the flame extinguished leaving the old man alone.

* * *

"I can't believe this!"

"Mary just calm down for a second-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Coco watched as the two went back and forth as they argued over the revelation of their new teammate. She knew that they would get a replacement eventually but him? The apostle? Why was he even allowed out! The mental image the young nun had imagined was the stuff of nightmares...then again since that mission, the only evil face she could imagine was his... Coco looked up at the mirror that was across from the couch and hardly recognized herself. Even if it only happened a year ago. Her short brown hair had grown to where it covered her upper back when she left it out of a braid which was tied off with a blue babble. Her attire had switched from her nun to a colorful dress with white sleeves and blue cuffs and collar. Under her dress was green tights and on her feet were red sandals. Her eyes then shifted to her two teammates who were still yelling at each other.

To her left was an older teen with messy dark red hair and magenta eyes. He was rather slim but was deceptively strong despite that. He wore a black sweater and matching pants. This man was Dan Straight, Templar knight and the student of their leader, Byro.

And to her right was a young woman with shoulder length purple hair that had a wide streak of white that ran across the left side of her face. Her sharp yellow eyes glared at Dan for a few moments before she went back to yelling at him. She wore a white collared shirt and a sleeveless green full-body suit that was tucked into her brown boots. She was Mary Hughes.

"-About this, Coco?" Coco jumped at her name and was met with a questioning gaze from Mary.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said what are your thought about this." She said as her eyes squinted, searching any lie that she would say. Coco cleared her throat to speak when the sound of the door mechanism opened. The three pairs of eyes watched up the stairs as two pairs of feet were shown.

* * *

The walk towards the barracks was met with the usual results with one difference, the black haired punk that stopped him earlier was stopped by a single glare from Byro which Natsu guessed came from insanely strong he was. He knew was because he hid almost all of it. Ironically, those who are blessed with the power of the light show up as black when he searches for auras. Gildarts would always look like some random guy but the power that was released when he fought sent a chill up his back. But he was an exorcist and Byro was a Templar. Meaning Gildarts was naturally stronger Byro. But to be this close...The order sure had some monsters in their ranks.

' _ **Kinda Ironic that you are calling them monsters.**_ ' the voice said in a joking tone until he noticed he didn't get a reply from his host. ' ** _Damn it...I didn't mean that-_** '

'It's fine, I know you didn't.'

"We're here." Byro's steely voice brought him out of his thoughts and saw a door with a single white room. "Our barracks are connected by two loadstones that teleport us from here to our rooms," Byro explained before telling Natsu to place his hand on the door. After doing as instructed, Byro put his hand on the door as well and a white line outlined Natsu's hand which made Natsu raise an eyebrow. "It will now recognize you as a member of the Legion Corps. Byro said as the door opened to show a downwards staircase. As soon as the doors opened Natsu could hear an argument coming from down the stairs. As he walked down the stairs the voices died down as their footsteps were the only sound he could hear. Once he reached the bottom he was greeted with a large kitchen to his right and a hallway with several doors inside it directly in front of him. And to his left was a common area that held several chairs and a couch and a large mirror on the wall. And inside the common area was three people with faces Natsu was expecting. The youngest of the group looked like she was about to faint, the oldest female was drilling a hole into his head, and the male was smiling? Said male then jumped in front of Natsu and stuck out his hand.

"The name's Dan Straight, nice to meet ya!" Dan said with a toothy grin much like Natsu's.

"Natsu Dragneel..nice to meet you too." Natsu, though taken back by his actions, gripped Dan's hand and shook it before a door slammed causing the two to look back towards the hallway to see the older female had left causing Dan to sigh.

"Don't worry about Mary, she'll come around. Why don't you introduce yourself-" He was stopped by the sound of the front door being opened and closed causing him to release an awkward chuckle. "I guess she's a little shy." Natsu shared Dan's awkward grin before Byro spoke up.

"Make sure you two get some rest. We leave at dawn tomorrow." And with that, he left the two teens for his room.

"Well pull up a chair and tell me about yourself," Dan asked while grabbing a chair and taking a seat at the table, Natsu followed soon after.

"I'm sure there's nothing that the Order doesn't know about me, I was practically raised in it after all," Natsu said while losing his cloak to show his tattered rags that he wore.

Coco, who was hiding on the stairs, frowned at the scars that crossed his arms but remained hidden from the pair.

"You'd be surprised actually, besides the eclipse massacre we weren't told much- did I strike a nerve?" Dan asked as he saw Natsu's face contort into mixed emotions. at the tribal tattoos on his arms.

"All ears comrade," Dan said with a confident look. Natsu breathed out and closed his eyes.

"It started on the seventh of July..."

* * *

 **AN: Hey, here's the pilot chapter. tell me what you think about it in a review or pm.**

 **And as always, Have a good one!**

 **-Justaguy35**


End file.
